Somewhere Only We Know
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Nothing mattered anymore. Not to Roxas, at least. Because a certain raven haired girl was dying, and he was the only one that knew it. Oneshot. Rokushion


_I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>

Roxas was panting. Xion was too strong. With her two large keyblade- like weapons at her side, with two golden ribbons creating explosions equivalent to C2 explosions, her armor deflecting any magical attacks, reducing a Firaga to nothing but a moment but heat to her. She slashed at Roxas, and backflipping, he landed on his feet.

Roxas knew he only had enough mana to cast one more cure, and he cast it quickly, right before Xion used another explosion attack. Roxas knew that Xion was beginning to wear out from all of their battles. One more attack should finally end the battle. Gliding over to her, he yelled in defiance, and landed a fierce blow.

He knew that he had hit hard, due to the sound of Xion's armor cracking, and her key like weapons disappearing. She sank to her knees, and darkness began to form. It began to wrap around her, and it soon engulfed her.

The floor began to crack, and Roxas fell, hopelessly.

Like always.

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh, simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

" Who are you... again? It's weird… I feel like I'm forgetting something really important...," said Roxas, grasping his head, as memories began to sift though his head.

"You're better off... this way..." gasped Xion.

"Am I... the one who did this to you?"

"No...I chose...this myself... better else than do...nothing." She fell over, and Roxas caught her.

Xion looked up at the giant tower, the sunset illuminating it, casting a perfect light upon it.

"Roxas. Can...we go up the tower?"

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

He was startled by her request, but complied anyway. With a flick of his hand, he opened up a portal of darkness and he carried Xion marriage style through.

He walked through to the light of the sunset, and he laid Xion against the pillars.

He sat next to her, and the beautiful sunset, and soon the raven-haired girl sighed with content, and she tops of her heels began to crystallize.

"Xion!" said Roxas, worried, but Xion shushed him.

"Let's be quiet this time."

He fell silent.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_It's the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

They both began look at the lazy town, working slowly, not knowing anything that had just happened. Not knowing who was dying. Not knowing the raven girl was slowly dying, and he was the only one who knew that this was happening.

Tears filled Xion's eyes. This was for the best of everyone, and everything. The tears spilled out, and Roxas held her hand and rubbed it soothingly as the crystals began to move slowly up her body.

She began to sob, as the sun shined ever brighter onto the tower.

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

After a long, stretched moment of silence, Xion finally laid her head on Roxas's shoulder and said, "I'm glad... I met you... and Axel too."

"Me too." he managed to choke out.

"Roxas? Can you do me... a favor?" asked Xion, looking at him seriously.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_It's the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

"Yeah?"

"Free all the hearts... I've collected...you can't let Xemnas have his way..." said Xion, the crystals now viciously making his way up her body.

"Free... them?"

Xion nodded.

The flakes of light coming from Xion's body began to fade into the air, and nothing mattered anymore.

Not to Roxas, at least.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

Axel grabbed his head, the pain shooting through like a bullet, and he muttered a few select curses that Larxene had told him to use to feel better.

He was forgetting something, and he knew it. Something...no... someone to do with...Roxas and him.

He thought of the tower, and he had a feeling there was one more person that sat next to them and ate sea-salt ice cream too...

Her name...her name...

He was reaching, but not grasping. Nostalgia filled him. And he grasped it. Finally.

Her name was...Xion.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Namine was drawing a picture, as usual.

It was a picture of a blond boy and a raven-haired girl.

"Xion...You and Roxas..." murmured Namine, more to herself than anyone else.

The picture was nearly done, and soon, it was ready to be hung up.

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Xion began to glow, and Roxas, widening his eyes as she faded away.

He swore that he saw a last smile on her face as she disappeared into nothingness.

And the only thing that was left was a single seashell.

**_a/n: review please! special thanks to beta-reader WeDidItForTheDead!_**


End file.
